The present invention relates to a remove operating system, a remote operating method, a remote operation adaptor and a service equipment, or in particular to a remote operation technique for controlling various home electric appliances from a portable telephone having the function of connecting to an internet and browsing home pages.
A conventional system for operating home electric appliances at a remote place is a remote operating system disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2000-59867. In the remote operating system described in this publication, the operation control information for controlling the operation of a home electric appliance at a remote place is transmitted to the particular home electric appliance by electronic mail distributed through an internet thereby to control the operation of the home electric appliance.
In the remote operating system using the electronic mail described above, the user describes and transmits the name of the apparatus and the contents of operation of an appliance to be remotely operated. In the case of the recording operation of VTR, for example, the user transmits an electronic mail having the description to the effect that [Video] [3/30, 21:00 to 22:00, triple speed]. A control unit arranged in a home accesses the mail server at regular time intervals, and when an electronic mail arrives, receives it. The control unit checks the contents of the electronic mail thus received, and in the case where the electronic mail gives an instruction for remote operation, controls the electric appliance connected to the control unit in accordance with the description.
In a home electric appliance, the user is not accustomed to the direct-viewing operation by the user interface through a remote controller attached to the appliance. Take the operation of an air conditioner as an example. The user controls the operation of the air conditioner using buttons such as xe2x80x9cCOOLxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cHEATxe2x80x9d of the air conditioner. As to the temperature setting, the user changes the temperature setting using such buttons as xe2x80x9cUPxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cDOWNxe2x80x9d of the remote controller while watching the current temperature setting displayed on, a liquid crystal display unit of the remote controller. For the temperature setting job to be carried out by electronic mail, the user is required to prepare and transmit an electronic mail containing the description such as xe2x80x9c[Air conditioner] [Cool, 25xc2x0 C.]xe2x80x9d, for example.
On the other hand, transmission of an electronic mail requires an environment connected to an internet. Generally, a personal computer connected to the internet is used. Recently, however, it has become possible to transmit an electronic mail from a portable telephone using an internet. In the case where the operation of an air conditioner is required at a place outside the home of the user as described above, however, it is difficult to prepare an environment for using a personal computer connected to an internet, except in a working place or the like equipped with a personal computer. The transmission of an electronic mail from a portable telephone, on the other hand, is possible substantially from any place. Nevertheless, the basic requirement to use the ten-keys as an operation interface for inputting a text poses the problem that preparation of a text for electronic mail is very cumbersome.
The object of the present invention is to obviate the aforementioned problem of a system for operating home electric appliances from a place outside a home, and provide a remote operating system capable of operating the home electric appliances from a portable telephone by a simple process.
In order to achieve this object, according to the present invention, there is provided a remote operating system in which an instruction to operate an electric appliance in a home is given by way of a home page displayed on the screen of a portable telephone having the function to connect an internet using the internet connection service of a portable telephone company. Specifically, a remote operation adaptor is installed in a home, which is connected to a communication line such as the public telephone line and has the function of controlling the home electric appliances in a home based on the data sent thereto through the communication line. Further, a user (customer) of a portable telephone registered in a service provider is supplied from the service provider with a home page connected by an internet connection service provided from the portable telephone company, and an instruction to control an electric appliance in a home is given to the remote operation adaptor by way of the home page through a communication line such as the public telephone line.
The remote operating system having this configuration makes possible the remote operation of electric appliances in a home by watching a home page displayed on the screen of a portable telephone having the function to connect to an internet or by using an interactive user interface utilizing a home page.